Talk:Veterinarian's Hospital / Muppet News
This page has always struck me as a little odd. It seems to have been created just to fill the UK Spots category. All the information seems like it should go on either Veterinarian's Hospital or Muppet News Flash along with denoting it on the UK Spots page and episode 511. I don't think we need to have 120 pages in the UK Spots category (a individual page for every single episode's UK spot). If a page already exists, or could exists on its own, (such as a one-shot sketch or a song) and it was a UK sketch I can see grouping it there, but this page just seems odd to me. Now, if it's just me I'll shut up about it, but what do others think? -- Brad D. (talk) 16:08, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. -- Danny (talk) 16:16, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::My feeling is to do away with the UK spots category all together and just rely on the list. —Scott (talk) 16:21, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::I think the category is fine, as long as it just has songs or other relevant entries. Are there other UK spots that are just sketches? -- Danny (talk) 16:23, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::There are some sketches, such as Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues; But that article would still exist on the wiki without this category (it would just be in Muppet Show Sketches). I just don't think we should create articles just to fill out the category. But if a page already exists anyway, such as a song or a sketch, I don't see the harm in grouping those articles. -- Brad D. (talk) 16:28, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I only created it for the sake of having the UK spots category complete (though I didn't add every UK spot... I can't remember if any non-musical backstage UK spots have their own category). This page was created around the time that Muppet Wiki began. I say that this page should be deleted. --Minor muppetz 16:36, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::So long as the category isn't filled with 120 entries, it's always going to feel incomplete. I don't think it's really necessary to collect them that way. The list does the job just fine. We don't collect Electric Mayhem songs into a category. —Scott (talk) 16:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I don't really mind. -- Danny (talk) 19:53, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::And if we listed both as seperate entries in the UK spots category, and we had entries for all the other UK spots, then we'd have 121 entires. --Minor muppetz 21:19, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm okay with droping the UK spots category. We have the list, and we denote them as such on the individual articles and on the episode pages. I think we could just put the songs in Muppet Show Songs and the sketches in Muppet Show Sketches and be fine. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:34, 8 March 2007 (UTC)